Temptation
by misselizathornton
Summary: AU/AH: Niklaus Mikaelson knows he's every woman's dream. He's Hollywood's hottest male model and he's slept with every attractive woman in sight. So he obviously knows that when his new makeup artist, Miss Caroline Forbes, shows up on her first day, he's going to have her. She's pure, sweet, and fresh for the taking. She would be an easy catch. Or so he thinks…
1. how she loathes him

**NEW STORY!**

**Haha, hey everyone! This story was kind of a sudden idea that popped up in my annoying brain. Tell me your thoughts, if it's good I'll continue and if not, just be honest!**

**I'm still continuing Guardian Angel! That should be updated this week!**

**Please read and enjoy 3 That's all I ask of you!**

**(PS. I gave Anna a last name since she had none on TVD)**

* * *

"CAROLINE!"

Caroline jolted from her bed with a groan. She opened her eyes to meet the angry glares of her roommates Elena and Bonnie. She didn't have a second to say a word before Elena grabbed her arms and literally dragged her off the bed.

"What the hell?!" yelled Caroline as she was dropped to the ground. She vaguely saw Bonnie behind Elena grabbing dresses from her closet and throwing them on the bed.

"Great idea to sleep in today of all days!" Elena yelled right into her friend's face. "You get the biggest gig of a lifetime and you can't even wake up on time to show up?"

It was then that Caroline shot her eyes up to her clock. She felt her heart drop seeing the time, 9:00.

"Shit!" As if possessed, she jumped up, almost knocking Bonnie down and ran into the bathroom. In a rage, she pulled out her straightener and plugged it in. Elena stood behind her, holding out a snack bar, which Caroline ripped apart and inhaled in moments.

'Why the hell did you guys not wake me up sooner?" Caroline growled as she swallowed her last bite. She almost lost her anger when Bonnie came into the already tight bathroom holding up two dresses with a very loathing look.

"Elena and I had to go out for our yoga session, remember? We told you specifically to put your alarm at 7! Do you know how bad it is to get through LA traffic?!"

"We've lived her for a month, I would assume I know how bad traffic is."

Bonnie didn't reply, but held out the two dresses with an air of annoyance. "The pink or green? I tried to fish out your blue one, but couldn't find it."

"Pink," Caroline threw some water on her face and proceeded with the makeup process. After a month, Caroline had finally landed a job at Hollywood's model industry, granted she would have to wait to be paired up to someone once she arrived at Sirena Models, but to know that she finally was employed was a godsend. She could not be late to this. Absolutely no way.

"Do you know what model you'll be getting?" Elena shouted out from the bedroom.

"No, as long as it's not some arrogant idiot like Klaus Mikaleson, I don't care who I get!" Caroline replied back, rubbing some foundation onto her face. Trying to get into the model industry, Caroline had heard her fair share about Klaus Mikaelson and his womanizing ways, not to mention how rude he was to the general populace. Not that he was unlike most models of the day, but he was an icon in the industry. Everyone wanted to be him or be with him, and it didn't hurt that he was British, sexy as hell, and owned a few homes around the world. She'd be tested to no end if she got paired with him.

After straightening her hair and applying makeup, she quickly threw on the dress and brushed it out, grimacing at the wrinkles that were illustrated in its flourishes.

"Does someone have directions and my makeup kit?"

"All here!" Elena held out her bag, from the bedroom, stuffing in Caroline's phone and lip gloss. "You really got to go now, Care, if you're going to make it by 10:30."

Caroline raced out from the bathroom, grabbing the purse and hugging both her friends before throwing on her best shoes. Just before she opened their apartment door, she turned to gaze at them, her own fears starting to surface again.

"Guys, what if they don't like me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "They hired you, why wouldn't they like you?"

"No, I mean the models. What if they see me and know immediately that I'm just a small town girl trying to make an impression?"

Elena came over to Caroline and put her hands on Caroline's shoulders. Her kind smile forced Caroline to smile back with a little relief. Elena seemed to always have that effect on people.

"Caroline, if anyone gives you a hard time, you tell them off. Or better yet, make their makeup look horrendous. You've worked hard for this job and you've earned it."

Caroline furiously nodded. She was right. Ever since the three of them left the East to try and erase their pasts, Caroline had felt self-conscious and nervous about the real world. And now that she had finally landed a job, her whole personality seemed to be spiraling out of control. If it wasn't for her friends, she'd be a goner.

"Now, hurry! Don't want you late on your first day!"

"You guys are the best!" Caroline slammed the door and raced to the elevator. She'd need a miracle to make it.

* * *

While Caroline was racing to make the next train in Hollywood, a certain model was still snoozing in Beverly Hills. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, but most of the world preferably knew him as Klaus. And for the select few, his name was simply Nik. To say the least, he was beautiful. He was lean, well-toned, and had a stunning figure. His stubble on his face had women around the world reaching out their hands in desire and his eyes made women's heart sigh in longing. For those who had the greatest privilege of sleeping with him…or greatest misery if looked on in the negative light, they would say his skills outmatched any man they had been with. He was Hollywood's Greek god.

"Hey, Klaus?"

He groaned in his sleep, not wanting to wake up from his dreams. He hated how every time he took a girl home, she always wanted to chat in the mornings. Ha, as if they wanted to make this more than a one night stand. He felt Tiffany's…Hillary's?...hand rest on his chest and he grumbled aloud.

"What?"

"Look, you've been sleeping for a while now and I just want to make sure you don't have work or anything this morning…"

He swatted her hand away and turned his head to look at the nightstand. 10:00.

Cursing loudly, he flung the covers off of him and threw on a shirt. He picked up his cell and cursed again at seeing the list of missed messages. Stefan, Damon, his manager Alaric…and his alarm clock had been off.

He vaguely heard Tiff…Hillary pick up her clothes and get dressed, but his attention was now solely focused on getting his appearance suitable. Didn't Alaric tell him he had a new makeup artist coming in today? It only took ten minutes to get to Hollywood from where he lived, but with LA traffic, he couldn't know just how long he'd be sitting in his car.

Within a few minutes, he walked out from the bathroom and picked up his home phone, handing it to Hill…yes Hillary.

"Click star one and my personal driver Matt Donavan will take you wherever you want," he said nonchalantly, hoping that would be the end of any discussion he'd have with her. He was sadly disappointed when he heard her again from behind, sounding obviously a little pissed off at the treatment she was receiving.

"Don't you need him for work?" She scoffed. Her shirt lay crooked on her shoulders, her appearance now looking like a broken porcelain doll.

He threw on his sunglasses before turning away. "I drive myself to work, love. I need Matt when my fans are a tad aggressive. By the way, thank you for last night…very stimulating." He smirked at her gasp and quickly went to his garage. Alaric was going to kill him if he wasn't there on time.

* * *

"Watch it!" Some skinny, tall model pushed Caroline to the side once she arrived at Sirena Models. They seemed to bury the very building with their lanky bodies and overdosed perfume. They all were exactly as she imagined them; arrogant and absolutely rude.

"Guess I'll have to get used to that," she muttered irritably before getting into an open elevator. Her directions told her to go up to an Alaric Saltzman's room. She had heard only a little about him, but from what she heard; he was the best in the business. From now on, he would be her boss.

Once she arrived on his level, she boldly lifted her head and exited the elevator. Seeing his room at the very end, she quickly flipped her hair over her shoulders and flattened down the dress. At the end of this hall was the start of her new life. She would leave her old life forever and finally enter the real world, away from her ugly memories and past friends. She reached the end of the hall and knocked, gathering up her last ounce of courage before entering.

Three men stood around a large desk, bending over what looked like photographs. One appeared to be the obvious elder of the three, while the other two seemed to be around their mid-20s. One of the younger men, an unforgivably attractive man with dark hair and blue eyes, turned to look at her in response to her entrance. She gulped when a smile crossed his lips and his eyes grazed her body.

"My, oh my, who's this fine young woman?"

Caroline blushed when the other two men turned to look. Both were just as attractive as the first, the younger one with blonde hair and dazzling green eyes and the elder looking very fine for a man of his age. She hoped this one was Alaric.

"Caroline Forbes? I'm the new makeup artist?" She cursed inwardly at how nervous she sounded, but was eased a little by their sudden smiles.

The eldest stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "And right on time, Miss Forbes! I'm Alaric Saltzman, but please, call me Ric. Did you find your way here alright?"

Caroline nodded. "I've been in LA for some time now. I've gotten to know the place."

"Very good! May I introduce you to Stefan and Damon Salvatore? You'll be working with them besides Klaus for the most part."

Oh God.

Just her luck. The urge to scrunch up her face in disapproval felt strong, but she held down her distaste, only smiling and nodding along with Alaric. Out of all the stuck up male models she had the chance of being paired up with, and she got him?

Her focus turned back to the Salvatore brothers, whom she had to admit did not look like brothers at all. While Damon was dark and flirtatious, Stefan was light and reserved. They each shook her hand and welcomed her with equal kindness, however, and she had the briefest hope that maybe working with them wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now, let's get you settled in while we wait on your model," Alaric said rolling his eyes at the Salvatores and walking out of the room, indicating that Caroline follow him. She quickly went up behind him and was pleased to find Stefan and Damon up next to her, interrupting the silence she feared would become awkward.

"Are you here alone Caroline?" Damon asked with interest, already inferring he could call her by first name. She smiled and shook her head.

"My friends, Elena and Bonnie are rooming with me. We all moved here from Virginia."

Damon laughed. "East coast girls! You should bring them in sometime. Stefan and I get a little tired of the female model clones around here…we could use some entertainment."

Caroline peered over at Stefan, who appeared happy to simply listen to what his brother had to say. She sensed the close bond they shared. Damon was the talker and Stefan was the listener. They completed each other. Nevertheless, she wished to hear something come from him so she posed her next question towards him.

"Mr. Salvatore, what can you tell me about Niklaus Mikaelson?"

He looked up to meet her eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "You must call me Stefan, Miss Caroline. And I'm afraid I must let you determine for yourself all the things that make up Nik. He is a very complex man."

She wanted to talk about what she knew him as. A rude, womanizing, model with a horrible attitude, but something in Stefan's manner shut her up. Alaric…well Ric now…opened a door and let his three employees through.

Caroline almost lost herself in the sea of clothing that took up the room. A few crew members were shouting at each other on where to move the rakes and Caroline noticed a few dressed up models eye her warily. She glared back and quickly followed Ric into a larger room, one full of shut off cameras and stand up backgrounds.

"This is where most of our coed shoots are taken. For the next week, Klaus will be modeling here so I will need you to stand by in the room if he needs you for anything." He pointed to a small hallway with a dozen doors. "Those are the model rooms for the models under my employment. Klaus' room is the second on the right. Take this time to look around and get yourself acquainted with the place. I'll be in my office if you need anything and artists Anna and Lexi should be here soon to help you as well. Since this is your first day, I'll have someone else work on Klaus, and you can shadow them, but tomorrow I expect you to be fully prepared. Klaus has a magazine shoot in a days and I want you to be at your best. Got all that?"

He raised a brow at her, as if challenging her competence. Challenge accepted, Mr. Saltzman. She raised her head and puffed out her chest, boldly meeting his eyes.

"I assure you, I will be the best artist Klaus has ever had."

"I hope so, Caroline," Ric smiled at her and turned with Damon and Stefan at his heels. She smiled watching them walk away. She already sensed that Ric liked her, even if he tried to be strict. She peered down the hallway and at Klaus' room. She couldn't deny that she wanted to look around in it, to see what made up this model's life and job. Eager to explore, she went down the hall and opened up her model's room.

* * *

Klaus walked out of the elevator, glowering at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Even the models he often flirted with, he ignored. He only toyed with them anyway. They were all the same to him, all skinny, meatless girls with an appetite for fame and wealth. Today he wanted more than anything to stay in his dressing room all day, sleep, and perhaps talk to his Stefan all day.

"Klaus!"

He shuddered and looked up, prepared to meet the gaze of a very angry Ric.

"It's 11! I told you specifically to be here at 10:30, the poor girl's been waiting around here for a whole half hour."

"I'm sure she will survive," drawled Klaus, looking towards the model room. He wondered briefly what she was like, his new makeup artist; probably some inexperienced fangirl just waiting to throw her little claws all over him.

Ric growled. "You have a very important gig this week, so don't screw this up. You have to respect people at some point, Klaus. She's in your dressing room. Go make your introductions and we can start. You'll be having your photo shoot with Amber today, so chop chop."

Ric was gone before Klaus could retort. He rolled his eyes and made his way to his dressing room, hoping to God that this girl would be different from the others, but not expecting much. He wished sometimes that he had a makeup artist, that he could just be alone for the first 20 minutes before a photo shoot.

He opened the door with a complaint already on his lips, when he saw her. Her back was towards him and her makeup kit lay across his vanity. The door surprised her and with a little yelp, she jumped around to face the intruder.

His pulse raced as he took in the sight before him. This was no girl. No, this was a woman. A very , very stunning woman. Her flushed cheeks on her pale face only illuminated her fierce brightness, it seemed as if she lit up the room. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, juts begging to be caressed with his fingers. The dress she wore only enhanced her soft curves and her breasts were full and round, just like a woman's should be. She was no model…no she was far better than that. The woman in front of him shouted goddess and queen. And she hadn't even said a word.

He realized after she quirked up a stubborn brow that he had only stared at her from the second he had walked in.

_Damnit Klaus, say something!_

"Can I help you?" He asked, his eyes traveling up and down her body in appreciation. To his surprise, she scrunched up her face in what looked like disgust.

"I'm your new makeup artist, obviously…" the blonde waved a hand at her supplies on his vanity. "I can move them somewhere else if you want the space."

"No, no, they're fine as is!" He stretched out his hand towards her, eager to make some form of contact. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but call me Klaus."

He almost sighed when her soft hand came into his. "Caroline Forbes."

She pulled her hand away, but not before he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. He loved seeing the faint blush that took over her features. She pulled it away rather quickly and he smiled when she smoothed out her dress in what he guessed were nerves. He sensed there was much more to her than met the eye.

"Someone else is working with your makeup today. I'll just be shadowing them and learning the ropes, so I apologize if I seem a bit stalkerish today."

"By all means, I quite like the idea of you following me about. I don't get my share of attractive women as often as I'd like," Klaus said, laughing when she reddened.

"On the contrary, I think you have too many attractive women coming your way, from what I've seen."

"Ah, so you know me?" Klaus replied with a smirk. Of course she knew him. Who didn't in this city?

"Niklaus Mikaelson, the leading model of arrogance and stupidity, as I read."

Klaus took a step closer to her. "That is simply what you have read, love. I would like to hear what _you_ think of me…"

She turned red, in embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell.

Just when he felt that their conversation was heating up, the door opened to reveal Damon's makeup artist, Anna. She shook out her long dark hair and glanced at Klaus with displeasure, before turning to Caroline with a smile. She quickly walked over and stuck out her hand.

"You must be Caroline! I'm Anna Davies, Damon's assistant and makeup artist. Alaric told me that I would take care of Klaus today while you shadow."

Caroline nodded enthusiastically. Klaus stood entranced as her blonde hair swished back and forth. It almost made him forget how Anna was pushing away his free time with Caroline and with great strength, he looked away.

"Anna, I'm sure Caroline is perfectly capable of putting on-"

"_Actually_," Caroline cut him off with a growl. "Seeing that I'm new here, I think I'd like to have a someone teach me the ropes."

He chuckled with amusement, which only made her frown further. For the first time, he thought that maybe Alaric's employee hunting techniques had finally worked out. He would be having lots of fun with this little blonde angel.

Anna glanced between them with raised brows before coughing slightly. "Well, let's begin.

* * *

Caroline hated the way he looked at her, as if she was a plate of meat or some new sex toy of his. Anna, thank God, spoke the entire time whilst applying makeup to Klaus's face and to her surprise, tattoos. She saw him smirk when her gaze traveled over a tattoo of a dragon on the left side of his chest and she was quick to turn her full attention back on Anna. All Anna went over, she knew how to do. Caroline partly wanted to stop Anna at the boring demonstrations, but partly wanted Anna to continue talking…as long as it would keep her from dealing with Klaus.

After Klaus' makeup was finished, the three of them went out to meet up with Alaric. The hallway was now buzzing with models and crew members, all whom were trying to make it to their next station. A rather tall model nearly ran over Caroline and was gruffly slammed by Klaus.

"Watch it," Klaus hissed in his face. The model only glared back at Klaus before continuing to move down the hallway.

"Alec…rude man," Klaus muttered to Caroline as they entered his photo shoot room.

"Oh, like you? I would assume that you two would be best friends," Caroline replied, smiling in the small victory at seeing Klaus frown in frustration.

Anna led Caroline to a seat behind the cameras, as Klaus moved away to where the backdrop was. A beautiful auburn woman was close by in a tight black dress, finishing up her hair. Caroline guessed her to be the model Klaus would pose with. She watched in mute attention as Alaric called everyone to order.

"Alright, everyone, before we begin, I'd like is all to give a warm welcome to Miss Caroline Forbes, who will be Klaus' personal makeup artist at least until the end of this summer."

Caroline blushed when everyone turned to look at her. She couldn't help but notice some looks of pity, but was encouraged seeing Stefan and Damon close by, applauding. Her eye, unintentionally, was caught by Klaus and he winked at her, throwing on his leather jacket.

The photo shoot began and Caroline lost herself in the action. The girl's name was Amber, and even if she disliked female models, she had to admit Amber's poses were incredible. Even Klaus was amazing. His smirk became the most popular facial expression as the photographer continued to shout out commands like, 'MORE SMIRK KLAUS! YES, THAT'S IT! CAN WE HAVE SOME ASS AMBER? GIVE HIS JACKET A LITTLE TUG!' She was stunned at how Klaus and Amber were able to handle the yells. And this was only in the photo room. What was it like for them in public with 20 times the amount of photographers?

A break was called and Alaric gave Klaus the thumbs up. To her dismay, he walked over and sat down next to her, giving her a long look before saying, "You clearly are a small town girl."

"Excuse me?" Caroline replied with what she hoped was her look of death. It failed, as Klaus only chuckled.

"You couldn't keep your eyes on one place this entire shoot. Oh, just wait till we travel to New York and Europe…Brazil."

Her mouth fell open. "Wait, we travel?"

He stared at her for a second before replying, "I'm wanted in many places around the world, Caroline. And you shall come with me. Don't be frightened in the least…you'll be with me at all times and I'll show you all of what this beautiful world has to offer. See, that's the beauty of being rich, love. You can travel the world and go back around a few times over in case you forgot something."

She huffed and tilted her head towards him. "Do you really think money will make me want you, Niklaus?" she asked. He smiled at her, and flipped a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes locked to his, silently hoping he'd back down. He only seemed to grow more confident in her resistance and he crept ever so close to her.

"No, sweetheart, but I can think of many other things…" He laughed at her outraged expression and he removed himself to start the second half of the shoot.

Silently shaking her head, she relaxed back in her chair, looking over where Stefan and Damon were. Sefan's head was inclined towards Damon, whispering something silently. Damon's eyes met hers and he wiggled his eyebrows before turning to whisper back to Stefan.

_Ah, shit!_

* * *

She was quick to pack her things and be out the moment her job was done. Klaus had an interview that she didn't need to be around for and with a quick goodbye from Alaric, she headed out. On the way home, she worried over the possibilities of what could happen the next day. It would just be her and Klaus in that dressing room. She had no wish to know what he was up to in his attempts at possessing her. He would only have her presence and that was all. Not a shred more. She pulled up the bottom of the dress to stare down on the small scars on her thighs. No, she wouldn't let a man enter her heart ever again.

When she arrived home, Elena and Bonnie were quick to pounce about her day.

"OMG, Caroline how was it?"

"Did you meet any hot guys?"

"Is your boss nice?"

"Who's your model?"

Caroline hushed them down and told them to meet her in the kitchen. She laughed at persistence, but quickly threw on her pajamas and headed back to meet them.

"So tell us all!" Bonnie exclaimed, taking a sip of some tea. Elena nodded in enthusiasm and Caroline sat down.

"Well, ladies, the stars seem to despise me this month. I got Niklaus Mikaelson."

Bonnie almost dropped her tea and Elena's jaw dropped.

"OMG, Caroline you have to switch!"

"Can't."

"Maybe if you talked to your boss…"

Caroline shook her head again. "No can do. Besides, I can handle him. He's a little irritating, but trust me guys, I'm fine. The job looks great."

They gave her skeptical looks. "Look, I'll tell you everything over our movie, okay? What's up next, the Notebook?"

The quickly headed to the living room, two out of the three feeling rather relaxed about their day. Caroline, however, continued to ponder about her job, and more specifically, Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Follow me on tumblr I'm misselizathornton on there as well 3**


	2. how he wants her

**I'm so sorry these updates are taking forever! It's a crazy time in my life, but I'm working hard to balance everything out!**

**Just a one quickie: Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are supposed to be in their young 20's. Someone asked that last chapter and I thought her getting a huge job like that in LA would be the indicator that she was older. **

**Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Klaus entered the studio 20 minutes earlier than usual the next day, earning himself a few confused looks from some models. No matter…as long as they stayed out of his way, he didn't care. Today would be focused on wooing his enchanting Miss Forbes. He had been amazed at her hostility towards him and instead of pushing him away, she had only deepened his attraction towards her.

"There's our lover boy!" A hand slapped his shoulder. He grumbled and turned to face Damon and Stefan.

"Aren't you here a little too early?" Stefan asked with a small smile on his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. He knew exactly what they were up to.

"Well, since you won't say anything, I will. You got the hots for Caroline Forbes and we just want to say a few words before you go on your seduction quest."

That made Klaus pause. The Salvatores never lectured him about his womanizing ways.

"Caroline seems to be one of those girls who has had a tough time making it to the top. She's a good girl and we don't want to see her get hurt. And we especially don't want to see you finally get your ego crushed when she refuses you for the hundredth time."

"And you've concluded all of this in less than a day…" Klaus muttered. He glowered at Stefan, who only smiled back.

"When you live in a small apartment with a brother you share a job with, you tend to talk a little too much about everything, including our annoying coworkers."

Damon elbowed Stefan in the shoulder with a chuckle and Klaus felt that familiar sadness well up in him again. His three brothers and sister had all separated out onto their own paths once they reached adulthood. Not that they loathed one another or anything, but each Mikaelson wanted to be on their own and live their own lives. Klaus sometimes wondered if they missed him just as much as he missed them.

Shutting of this hated emotion, he said, "Well, wish me luck for today. I do aim on having Caroline next, and I assure you, she will relent."

"Doubtful," Damon replied nonchalantly. "Ric said all three of us our having shoots today so we better head to the dressing rooms. Knowing Anna, she probably has the whole makeup assembly line ready for me," he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm inviting Caroline out for lunch today since we have an hour break. You can join us if you want. She might feel a little more comfortable with a nonthreatening man with her," Stefan asked, keeping an eye on Damon as he spoke.

Klaus scoffed. "Are you calling me threatening?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out. Take it or leave it."

Klaus stuck out his hand. "It's a deal. But remember, she's mine. I wouldn't like to be at war with you, Salvatore."

Stefan shook his hand and began to walk away. "You know I couldn't like anyone as much as Bekah."

That's right. Stefan liked his sister. Klaus chuckled to himself and walked towards his dressing room. Now back to Caroline.

* * *

Caroline walked into Sirena Models precisely on time. Today she had chosen to wear skinny jeans and a blouse. Her scars would be covered completely and she'd feel more confident without the need to keep checking if a dress she wore was long enough. She had thought moving away from her issues would make the scars' memories go away, but this morning had proved otherwise.

_She was putting cream on the scars when Elena came into the bathroom. Caroline would have quickly pushed the stuff away, if it wasn't for how tired she felt after her first day of work and for staying up late watching movies._

"_Hey," Elena said softly, hesitantly moving towards Caroline, unsure of what she would do._

_Caroline sighed and turned her legs towards Elena. "Do they look any better?"_

"_A little bit. Cigarette burns usually take some time to fade, but with the amount of medication you're using, I think you can get control over them."_

_Caroline finished putting on the cream and pulled up her pajama pants, letting a single tear fall from her embarrassment._

"_I should have listened to you, Elena. I thought…I thought I could handle him and everything he did to me. I just wanted to feel strong for once in my life. Look how that turned out…"_

_Elena hugged her as Caroline let out sob. "He can't hurt you anymore, Caroline. And don't let anyone tell you that you are not strong. Just by being here, you are proving just how powerful you are."_

_Caroline shrugged. It would take a miracle to believe Elena. _

"Caroline!"

Caroline shook herself from her thoughts and smiled as Stefan Salvatore made his way towards her. He looked handsome as ever in jeans and a tight tee.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright, just happy I got here again on time."

"That's great! I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me and Nik today, since we have a longer lunch break. There's a great diner just down the road. Burgers, french fries…I hope you like that kind of stuff, seeing as the models here don't eat anything."

Caroline let out a small laugh, but felt a little hesitant at the idea of Klaus being there. He had already made it clear to her that he wanted her and going out to eat with him would only make it worse.

"Believe me, it'd be much more fun if you came."

_God damn it, Stefan!_

"Alright, I'll come," Caroline said with a sigh. Resisting Stefan's puppy dog look was proving to be too difficult.

"Great! I'll meet up with you after the photo shoot," he smiled and turned away, leaving Caroline to get to Klaus' dressing room.

His dressing room was the only one closed and she hesitantly opened it up.

"Hello, sweetheart," the voice of Klaus stirred her body and she blushed looking at his attire. Except for swim shorts, he wasn't wearing anything. She would never admit it, but his body was beautiful. His muscles were toned and his skin was lightly tanned from the Californian sun. She scoffed to hide her slight arousal, which only made him grin wider.

"Ah, I knew you'd be impressed! Lucky you, I have a shirtless gig at least once a week. You look gorgeous, by the way."

She pursed her lips. "You can't even give me a second to unpack and you start pouncing," she replied, putting down her kit and getting out her day's makeup directions.

"You're here early today," she noted, bringing out foundation and blush.

"All the more time to see your beautiful face," he laughed as her forehead scrunched up in frustration.

"Face me, please." He moved his chair and she bent down to start applying the makeup.

"So tell me about yourself, Caroline. All I know about you is that you are completely entrancing and a gifted artist."

"I'm so flattered. Now shut up if you don't want makeup in your mouth," she drawled. He wouldn't give up.

"At least tell me about where you came from or your life here in LA. I wish to know you, love."

She grumbled, but finally complied. "I'm here with my friends Bonnie and Elena. We moved here from Virginia and we've been here for over a mouth."

"Virginia? You must have really wanted this job if you came straight across the country."

Caroline stopped her actions and looked at Klaus. She scrutinized his face, looking for any hint of deception in them and to her surprise, found none. His body had shifted so that he was leaning closer to her, his attention completely on her. He quirked up an eyebrow at her silence.

"Something wrong?"

"No, you're just very good at pretending, that's all."

"Pretending what?"

"To be interested in me."

He looked slightly offended. "I _am _interested in you, Caroline. I fancy you, is that really so hard to believe?"

For just a small moment, she felt her heart flutter. I _fancy _you. It was so much more flattering and meaningful then, 'like' or 'crush'. She almost laughed at how ironic it was that this womanizer could use such language.

"Yes, it is! Seeing as we only met just yesterday."

He scooted closer, looking appalled. "Why? You're beautiful, strong, full of light. I enjoy you."

Again, her heart fluttered.

_Come on, Caroline! Get a fucking grip!_

She pushed him back into his chair and began his blush. "And you got all this in one day?"

He nodded with his signature smile and she rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Alright, now you really need to shut up so I can get some eye makeup on," she said, grabbing eyeliner from her kit.

"Only if you tell me more about yourself," Klaus replied and put his hand under his chin, indicating his submission.

So, in order to silence him all together, Caroline talked. She was very careful not to mention anything about home, so she simply talked about her time in LA. Honestly, it was boring, but he seemed genuinely interested.

After combing back his hair, she pulled back to admire her work…her _work_, not _him._

"You're the spitting image of a surfer dude."

"All thanks to you, love," he stood up and stretched out his arms, distracting Caroline momentarily as his muscles flexed.

"Come on, Ric will be needing you soon," Caroline managed to say indifferently. It was day two and already she felt like a hormonal teenager.

* * *

"Caroline."

"Coming!"

Klaus smirked as Caroline shot up from her chair after just opening her magazine and ran over. She had completely missed the fact that the photo shoot called for Klaus to be splashed with water by the female model. After every photo, Caroline and the other artist were called in to redo their model's makeup and dry them off for the next photo.

After twenty minutes of this, she was finally well prepared with a towel to dry him off, a comb, and her kit. Her neglected magazine was left on her chair, no doubt to be left unread until she got home.

"You're doing marvelous, sweetheart," Klaus said as Caroline ran a towel down his chest, trying desperately not to touch any inappropriate part of him.

She muttered something and began applying makeup to his tattoo. He could tell she was stressed, but there wasn't much that he could do to aid her. Damon and Stefan would be coming in soon and the stress would only add up with more people on the set.

"Face up," she commanded and she began applying more eyeliner, as her hand unconsciously landed on his chest to steady her movements.

The place where her hand laid heated up and his whole body seemed to want to lean into her hand to retrieve more of that warmth. He hadn't been lying when he said she was full of light…she was practically a sun on Earth.

His hand crept up to lightly touch her fingers, feeling just how soft they were. Her movements steadied and she looked from him to their hands. He knew she was feeling it too, that overpowering feeling of their connection. Her eyes widened as he traced his fingers along the back of her hand, adoring the way a soft blush started to form on her neck and up into her face. And he knew that it wasn't just him who felt that deep attraction. He knew Caroline, although stubborn in her disgust with him, was attracted to him as well, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Their eyes met and he could see the struggle of emotions in the depths of those incredible eyes. Oh, she did want him…maybe just a little, but she would never admit it.

_Game on, sweetheart._

"Klaus!"

Caroline ripped her hand away from his chest as Damon came up from behind, also shirtless and ready for his shoot. He looked between Klaus and Caroline with a less than apologetic look.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No," Caroline growled and walked away, throwing her hands in exasperation.

Klaus turned to Damon with a frown.

"Say one more word about my seduc…"

"Not saying anything," interrupted Damon, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just awaiting my shoot."

Damon chuckled and walked over to Anna, leaving Klaus to gaze off at Caroline before the next picture. He had to smile at how frustrated she appeared, arms folded and her face scrunched up in annoyance.

* * *

After her first tiring photo shoot, Caroline noticed Ric and a pretty blonde woman come her way. She gulped, hoping Ric wasn't going to punish her for unprepared display at the photo shoot.

"Caroline! Impressive job today! Not many people get the hang of it second day!"

_Oh thank God!_

"Thanks, Ric," Caroline replied and gave an uneasy smile at the blonde. Ric turned to look at her and laughed.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Caroline, let me introduce you to my wife, Jenna. We'll be married one year in just a few weeks!"

Jenna reached out her hand and shook Caroline's. "Caroline, it's a pleasure to meet you! I hear you're Klaus' artist…how's that going?"

"Fine, I think. I think Klaus and I disagree on some things, but I'm working it out."

Jenna laughed and nodded her head knowingly. "Very honest. We're having a party at our place this weekend, if you want to come? All workers will be there, it'll be a good chance to meet some of the people here."

"Thanks, I definitely consider!" Caroline inwardly groaned. Besides Stefan and Damon, she really couldn't see herself becoming friends with anyone else. She was practically invisible to all the other models. Either way, Jenna seemed to be her next best option, so she'd probably end up going.

"Caroline, you ready to go?"

Caroline saw Stefan appear from his dressing room, throwing on his jacket.

She nodded and quickly said goodbye to Jenna and Ric, realizing just how hungry she way.

Stefan led her out the building and onto the street, sliding past a group of tourists.

"How was your second day, Caroline? Looked a bit overwhelming."

She nodded and looked over thankfully at Stefan. He seemed to really care about her.

"Yes, it was…I'm afraid it won't get any easier either. Klaus says we go all over the globe and I don't know if I could handle that."

"You'll learn. And Damon and I tend to travel with Klaus, so you'll have some more company. He hates to feel lonely, but don't tell him I said that," he said, winking at her.

She giggled and decided right there that Stefan would be here first LA friend. She'd need one when she was away from Elena and Bonnie and Stefan was too nice to pass up.

"Where's Damon?"

"Oh, probably off seducing some model. He's not very good at keeping control over himself."

"You two seem very close."

Stefan smiled. "Yeah, we've been together ever since our father died. I can't imagine a life without him."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing one of my parents."

To her surprise, Stefan shrugged. "Our father wasn't exactly one of the best. He favored me over Damon, and only because he thought I could take over the family business. Our mother died after I was born and Damon tells me Dad was never the same."

She nodded and kept silent. She wasn't exactly the best when it came to sympathizing. Probably something she should work on while she was here.

She almost yelped when an arm looped around her own as if out of the air. She turned to glare and to her utter surprise, saw Klaus.

"Thought you could get away so quickly, now did you? Stefan, I trust you had good reason to leave without me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You were taking forever and we're hungry."

Caroline tugged her arm out from Klaus', earning a smirk.

"You did a stunning job today, Caroline. I wouldn't be surprised if Ric doubled your pay."

"Yeah and maybe I could enough money to get my own apartment," she replied sarcastically. "Honestly, I'm just happy I didn't trip and kill anyone today."

"I have a few apartments in the city, you can crash one anytime if you wish."

"That won't be necessary," Caroline scoffed.

Klaus sighed dramatically. "Very well. Just know I offered. Perhaps another time."

She noticed Stefan silently laughing and chose to ignore it. Klaus was just going to have to learn that she had no interest in him and that besides doing her job, she had no wish to be near him.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline delicately eat her french fries across the table. Each french fry was dipped lightly in her ketchup and eaten in precisely three bites. Call him creepy, but he was fascinated.

He lost his breath when she looked up to meet him with her incredible eyes.

"Do you have anything better to do than stare at me? How about eating your own food?"

Stefan laughed next to him and pulled him aside.

"Try to be a little less disturbing, Klaus. You're going to scare your artist away."

His phone rang, breaking his happy mood and he growled seeing his sister's name pop up on the ID screen.

"What, Rebekah?" he answered with a growl. Of course, she had to interrupt him now of all times.

"Happy to hear you too, brother. Henrick's birthday is next week, I trust you remember. I'm trying to decide on a blue or green water gun. Any suggestions?"

"You're actually calling me to see what color I prefer?"

"Yes, because I'm not a boy and I know he's basically the younger version of you. So, what would you want?"

Klaus sighed and glanced up to see Caroline looking at him curiously. Well, with her looking at him with those magnificent eyes, he really could only have one answer.

"Blue," he replied and loved the way a faint blush appeared on her face. So she indeed knew what he was playing at.

"Fantastic. Guess I have to buy this now. See you in a few weeks!"

Klaus hung up and was surprised when Caroline asked, "Was that your sister?"

"Yes. Rebekah. She's in New York, trying to get on Broadway."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, looking impressed. "Why so far away from family?"

"All us children wanted to head different places. Actually, my three other brothers are living in Europe right now. Henrik still lives with Mum and Dad.

"Wow…so you have five siblings," Caroline gazed off into space, making him ponder her own personal life back home.

"And you, love? Any sisters, brothers?"

His question brought her out of her daydreaming and she turned to glare at him, as if he asked her what color bra she was wearing. Probably pink or purple…

"No siblings. Just my divorced parents," she answered carefully, staring into her cup. So she wasn't too quick to chat about life back home. Interesting.

"Well, that must have been nice, more space for yourself," Stefan tried to comfort her. He didn't miss out on Caroline's sudden loss of spark.

She shrugged. "I guess, if you really like being bored for more than half the day. That's probably the one reason I was so excited for college. I got to have a roommate, who I thought was practically like a sister."

"Yeah, Ric said you went to University of Virgina? How'd that go for you? I'm sure a beautiful woman like you had difficulties ridding yourself of suitors!"

Her body went rigid for a millisecond and Klaus almost thought he had imagined it, because the next moment Caroline was smiling at him in a rather angry manner and said, "Oh yes. And some suitors were much harder to rid than others. I think we better go, I don't want Ric angry with my tardiness."

Stefan quickly paid for the meal and walked into step next to Klaus. Klaus felt his questioning gaze, but chose to ignore it, steadily looking at the fierce Caroline in front of him.

If anything he was more determined to get to know her and win her. There was a story behind that stunning face and he meant to find it out. Especially the part about suitors…yes that part irked him.

* * *

Caroline ran into Damon on the way out of the building. Not her best way of going out unseen, but at least it was Damon and not any of the other models, whom she still had to meet.

"Woah there, little darling! If you wanna touch so badly, next time just ask," he laughed with a kind smile and Caroline felt her tension immediately fall away.

He held up some keys and gave them a cling. "Need a ride home? Stefan and I are a little worried about a new coworker going home by herself on a train at such a late time."

She laughed. "I can handle myself, but thanks!"

He tried again. "Please? Klaus gets to have you all day and Stefan had you for lunch, I think I need at least a drive with your company!"

"I'm not some doll to be handed between the three of you."

"Never thought that for a moment."

He seemed sincere and to be honest, she had been let out late and she was a little nervous about the train.

"Fine, but one word about anything sktechy and I'm out!"

"Deal," he grinned and let her out to his car.

* * *

Thankfully, Damon took her deal seriously. She was more worried that he would tease her about Klaus, but apparently he also put that topic in the sketchy pile. And she agreed…it was completely sketchy.

Like a true gentleman, he walked her up to her apartment and knocked three times.

"Well, thank you so much for allowing me to escort you home, Miss Forbes. We want you to feel as welcome here as possible."

"I don't know how far we'll go for that, but thank you. And thanks for the ride!" The door opened wide and Caroline turned to see Elena Gilbert dressed in the tightest black dress she had ever seen.

"Going out somewhere?" she asked and Elena blushed.

"No, I just got back from the afternoon out with Bonnie. Tried a new club," She blushed harder when her eyes traveled to the man standing behind Caroline.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Elena, this is Damon Salvatore, a model at Sirena Models. Damon, this is my best friend Elena Gilbert."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Damon's face. His eyes traveled with appreciation up Elena's body and he grinned as Elena shyly stuck out her hand.

"An honor to meet you, Miss Gilbert. I should have known Caroline would only have the best looking roommates," he held her hand a little longer than normal and Elena had to lightly pull her hand back.

"And you," she answered and turned to look a little confused at Caroline. She sprang into action.

"Well, thank you so much for the ride, Damon. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she walked into the apartment.

He winked at Elena and began to close the door. "Big magazine shoot tomorrow, Caroline! Your hands will literally be all over lover boy Klaus!" He smirked and the door closed with a click.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to laugh at a still blushing Elena. "Good grief, at this rate Elena, all three of us will be having model suitors at our door!"

* * *

Klaus' was in bed, practicing his new ritual of thinking about a naked Caroline Forbes in bed with him, when his cell rang.

"What the hell," he muttered, grabbing the cell and staring at the ID. His face went pale and he almost threw the phone across the room.

He knew he would never get a good night's sleep until he answered it. Clicking 'accept', he put the cell to his ear.

"Charlotte, to what do I owe this untimely pleasure?"

Ex-girlfriends. God help him.

* * *

**Could NOT resist naming the ex Charlotte! I freaked out from the untruthful spoiler about a Charlotte, so I wanted to sneak that in here!**

**Next chapter, the BIG photo shoot! Plus Matt, Lexi, Anna, and klaroline!**

**misselizathornton on tumblr**


	3. how they bond

**Oh dear, it's been too long hasn't it? I hope this makes up for the absence! I update based on story, so the next chapter will be after my other two story updates!able to read**

**Enjoy and I really hope you can forgive me!**

****I updated this again because I was disappointed with the spelling errors. Hopefully, this looks fresher and is more enjoyable to read.****

* * *

Caroline found Damon and Stefan relatively easily in the crowd of models and photographers. They sat next to each other near the cameras, already dressed up in tuxes. Damon saw her and nodded towards her, inviting her over.

"Where's Klaus? He's not in his dressing room," she asked sitting down in a free seat next to Stefan.

"Probably stuck in traffic somewhere," Stefan said nonchalantly, taking a sip of water. Growling, she pulled out her cell and went through her contacts.

"Won't help, sweetie," Damon chuckled as she clicked on Klaus' name. After just a few seconds, she heard him answer.

"Ah, Caroline! Already missing my presence?" She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Where are you? I'm sitting next to Damon and Stefan and they're already dressed for the shoot!"

"Stuck in traffic, love. Won't be there for another 10 minutes."

"Seriously? You do realize that by being late, I also look bad? I can't lose this job, Klaus."

He scoffed. "You won't be losing your job just because I'm late once in a while. And if Ric ever even thought of firing you, I would personally have a little chat with him. Have my dressing room ready when I arrive, and I'm sure you will be through with me before Ric even notices."

She hung up on him with a huff. "Looks like I'm off to prepare his majesty's dressing room."

Stefan laughed next to her and stood up. "You'll get used to him eventually. Here, let me escort you. I want you to meet Lexi."

He offered her his arm which she gladly took. The crowds of people were insane and it was only growing thicker as more models existed out of their dressing room. She noticed Ric a bit farther away, holding a clipboard and talking to one of the photographers. Perhaps he wouldn't notice if Klaus was late.

"Stefan!"

Stefan swore softly to Caroline's surprise and turned to face the intruder with an icy smile.

"Charlotte! I thought you wouldn't be here for another month!"

Caroline turned to look upon a startling beautiful woman. She was definitely a model, thin, big pouty lips, and lavished brunette hair. She wore a silver dress, its thin fabric covering her entire body until it cut off at her legs. Her eyes glanced at Caroline with a little disgust, before turning back to Stefan with a smile that Caroline wanted to smack off.

"Jamaica was becoming too hot in my opinion. Ric has been kind enough to let me come back early from my vacation," she gazed over Caroline's head towards the dressing room. "Have you seen Klaus yet?"

"Can't say that I have," Stefan said lightly. "Charlotte, may I introduce you to Caroline Forbes, Klaus' new makeup artist?"

Caroline raised her brow in surprise as Charlotte snorted. "They never last, do they? I'm assuming you're recent?"

"My first week here," Caroline muttered, hoping not to let her tongue spout out insults. She felt Stefan's grip close in tighter around her arm, perhaps trying to warn her.

Charlotte smirked, rubbing her hands down the silk of her dress. "Well, good luck, I suppose. Stefan, be a darling and tell me when Klaus gets here?"

She didn't wait for an answer, turning around and making her way back toward the cameras.

"Shit," muttered Stefan as he quickly let Caroline away towards the dressing room. "Klaus is going to hate this."

"What is she to him?"

"Ex-girlfriend who doesn't seem to realize Klaus dumped her ass," growled Stefan. "I warned him not to hookup with her. She was always the clingy type. Don't worry about her."

He opened the door to his dressing room, revealing Anna and a tall blonde-haired girl.

"Hey, Lexi, Anna, have you met Caro-"

"Yes, yes, I know who she is!" Anna hopped off her chair and tugged Caroline toward the new face. "But she wouldn't know Lexi. Caroline, this is Lexi Robertson, the luckiest makeup artist in the world."

Lexi stood up and threw her long hair behind her back. "And why is that?"

"You get to do Stefan Salvatore's makeup, duh!"

"And what, Damon isn't sexy as hell?" Lexi stepped forward and shook Caroline's hand. "Nice to meet you, Caroline. Ric's said great things about you."

"Has he?!" Caroline hoped she didn't look too happy. Hearing that Ric was bragging about her quickly made up for the nasty encounter with Charlotte.

"Well, taking on Klaus Mikaelson is a tough job for anyone and from what I have heard, you've done amazing! Hope he hasn't been too hard on you."

"A bit forward, but I knew that before coming in."

They all laughed and Caroline found herself joining in. It was nice to finally feel like she had a few more nice people on her side.

"I'm guessing Klaus is late again?" Lexi said glancing at Stefan.

"You know how it is," Stefan rolled his eyes and nodded at Caroline. "Wanna head to Klaus' room?"

Caroline nodded. "I should probably get ready."

After waving goodbye to the trio, Caroline quickly shoved her way towards Klaus' dressing room, hoping Klaus would now be occupying it.

* * *

"Alright, boss, here we are," Matt pulled over to the side of the street, a group of people quickly looking over to peer at the long limo.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus grabbed his suit from the hanger and opened the door. "Now, I need you here at precisely 4:30 today, alright?"

Matt turned his head to stare at Klaus through the little window. "And why am I picking you up early?"

"I'm taking Caroline out this evening and I'm assuming she will be more apt to once she sees my mode of transportation."

"Always the charmer, aren't you? Does she even know about this date?"

"No," Klaus laughed at Matt's scoff and climbed out of the limo. He had it all planned. Caroline was bound to be exhausted after the shoot today and with some help from Matt and the Salvatores he would have Miss Forbes seated next to him for a ride out in town. Plus, with the arrival of Charlotte, he needed an escape, an escape with another beautiful woman, and only Caroline filled up that vacancy.

He barely noticed all the cameras and models as he made his way towards the dressing rooms. He had been in the business much longer than any of these young girls; the paparazzi and photographers no longer irked him.

He opened up his dressing room door only to be met by a towel hurling his way.

"What the hell?" He barely dodged the towel, looking up to meet a very frazzled Caroline.

"You're late," she hissed, pointing at the clock hung on the wall.

"Not by much, sweetheart. Ric will not notice at all."

"I'm still new here, Klaus! I can't let Ric thinking I'm incompetent!"

He rolled his eyes as he sat down in his chair. "As I said on the phone, he won't think that. I've known Ric the longest and I promise you, he doesn't mind once in a while if I'm late."

She scoffed and grabbed some foundation. "Can we just get started?"

"Of course, Caroline."

As she began working foundation into his skin, he concentrated all his attention on Caroline. She had chosen to wear her hair up. With skinny jeans and a blue blouse, he found her to be as gorgeous as ever, although he did wonder how this was possible as he had thought the same thing the day before. He smirked when her eyes met his and she lightly blushed.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know what…why do you have to act like this?" she angrily brushed her thumb across his lips to remove some makeup, causing his heart to pick up speed.

"I like you, as I have said before. Why won't you believe me?"

She stopped her movements just enough to look at him in complete confusion, before reaching over for eyeliner.

"It's not believable," she answered him as if it was obvious. He put a hand on hers to stop her. Her blindness to her beauty bothered him.

"Why? You're perfect

"Not many people would agree with you on that," she said as she finished up his makeup and grabbed a comb.

"I disagree," he murmured. He let her comb his hair in silence. He desperately wanted to understand why she suddenly looked so sad, as if his compliments had offended her in some way. His jaw tightened at the thought of the person who had made her feel so insignificant. He wanted to jump back in his limo, screw the photo shoot, find, and then kill the bastard who had hurt her. Or the multiple bastards. It didn't matter. Someone had hurt her confidence and he was going to find out who.

"You're done," Caroline stepped back and put her comb away. "We better get out there soon, while everyone is still running around."

He stood and threw off his shirt, noticing how Caroline looked over his body quickly before turning.

"Sorry, I…I should leave you to dress."

"No, it's fine. Stay."

She paused at the door and he breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and leaned against the door.

He felt her eyes on him as he buttoned up his shirt, his hands moving slowly to relish in the feeling. Many women had the chance to feast their eyes on his naked skin before, but having Caroline's gaze and appreciation would be worth more than any of those times.

"I met a model named Charlotte today," she said suddenly. "She was quite anxious to see you."

His hands stilled on the buttons in irritation of that woman's name. "I apologize. I'm guessing she wasn't very amiable?"

"Not in the least."

He finished the shirt and threw on his tux. "She was one of those clingy types who didn't understand the phrase, "it's over".

Caroline crinkled her face. "I can't believe you dated her!"

He chuckled. "Based on your low opinion of me, are you that surprised?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess not. I don't think she liked meeting me."

"She doesn't like meeting anyone nor does she like many people in general. Many models are like her in this industry. You're going to have to get used to them." He finished dressing and held out his tie.

"Do you mind?"

She scoffed as she grabbed the tie and wrapped it around his neck. Some dirty images crossed his mind before her voice called him back to Earth.

"How busy are days like this?"

He caught the slight nervousness in her voice and rushed in to reassure her. "I won't deny that these days feel insane, but the crew work together to try and make thing run smoothly. Anna and Lexi can always help you if you need it. Ric knows this is your first big day, he'll be nice."

"It's not that I think people won't help me…" She paused and began to straighten out his tie, her fingers lightly running down his chest. He had no idea why she was exposing her thoughts to him, but he wasn't complaining. She somehow thought she could talk about her feelings with him and he wasn't going to dare risk his chances.

"…I've just spoiled everything I've ever done and I think that people would be wasting their time trying to help me when I just end up screwing everything up."

Before he could process what he was doing, he took her hand in his, holding it to his chest. He locked his eyes with hers, making sure she was listening to his words.

"Caroline, hundreds of women wanted this job, yet _you _got it. _You _were the one that Ric hired becaus_e _he knew that you were going to be amazing at it. And as your model, the past two days, you have been incredible. I haven't had an artist so dedicated to her job."

She flushed a little and tugged her hands away from his. After a brief moment of silence, she finally spoke. "We should get going. They should be starting."

He followed her out into the busy hallway, smiling just a bit that she had opened up to him.

* * *

Caroline wanted to smack her head against the wall. What the hell had she been thinking? Why did she have to go make herself look pathetic and weak in front of the one guy who would tease her about it forever? She was surprised at how kind he had been with her in the dressing room, but after so many years of knowing who he was, she didn't trust him, which had made her confession to him of all people all the more stupid.

_Focus, Caroline, focus!_

The photo shoot was underway and so far, Klaus had not needed her yet. The magazine would be split between men and women, meaning all the male models were to pose in one room as another set of photographers took on the women in another room. Caroline felt relieved. Anything to keep her away from Charlotte was a godsend.

She watched as Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and a few other models posed. She couldn't help but look on at the group of extremely attractive men in expensive suits. Her eyes focused in on Stefan's combed hair, a style that made his appearance very 1920s. Damon looked incredible, his blue contrasting in amazing ways with the darkness of his suit. She even gave herself quick glances at Klaus, smiling in the knowledge that she had made him look that hot. It was _her_ work.

Looking down on at her list, she could see her day would be intense. Klaus had three different shoots; the one he was doing currently, then a beach wear and finally an accessory wear. Accessories included watches, hats, and some belts, which Ric had assigned to each room. If she wanted to show Ric she meant business, she would have to be on top of everything.

After a good half hour, models were called off to prepare for the next shoot.

"Alright guys, 10 minutes until the next shoot!"

"10 minutes?!" Caroline looked wide-eyed at Klaus who had walked over to her. He laughed at her confusion and took her hand, dragging her up.

"Come on, we don't want you looking bad, do we know?"

She ignored his joke, but yanked him to the dressing room.

"Alright, dress into whatever you're wearing, then I'll change up your hair."

He was quick and proficient, taking off his entire outfit within two minutes. Caroline looked away as he removed his pants to replace them with a swimsuit. When she looked back up, she found him to be prepared as her eyes gazed over his toned body. She could see a few smaller tattoos on his shoulder and arm, something she hadn't noticed before.

"How many tattoos do you have?" She asked curiously as she found her hair gel and brush. He looked at her in bemusement as he felt a tattoo on his arm. It was some sort of phrase, but it was so small she couldn't make it out.

"Just four. Got them when I was teen. Ric wasn't too pleased, but I proved to him I was more than some tattoos."

She nodded and began to work her hands into his hair. He let out a small hum of pleasure as her fingers massaged through his scalp. Feeling suddenly awkward, she tried to come up with something to stop the tension.

"I don't need to cover up the tattoos for this shoot. Makes the whole 10 minute thing a lot easier."

He chuckled. "And with that being said, we only have five minutes left."

Cursing, she took out her brush and brought it to his head.

* * *

After the beach shoot, Caroline faced her first huge problem of the day.

Walking into the dressing room, Klaus moved to get into his next outfit as Caroline went to get his needed accessories.

Making it to his vanity, she looked down in confusion at where was supposed to be her bag. Nothing was there. Starting to panic, she looked under the tables and began to look into the drawers. Nothing.

"Shit," she muttered, now panicking. Only 10 minutes and she had lost her bag.

"What's the matter?" Klaus stood behind her, his face conveying nothing but concern.

"My bag…it was here before the photo shoot, now it's gone."

Klaus moved to peer under the table. "Did you move it?"

"No! Okay, I'll just see if I can borrow something from Stefan or Damon…maybe they have extras?"

Klaus shook his head, troubled. "They won't have any. Caroline, are you sure…?"

"Look, just dress and I'll see if I can find it."

She left the room and started walking down the hallway, trying to hide her fear. How could she lose her makeup bag? She was certain she had not moved it from that position. The image of Ric's disappointed face flashed through her mind. Her pace picked up.

"Looking for something?"

Caroline froze and turned to look over into one of the dressing rooms. Charlotte stood there, and calculating look on her face, and Caroline's bag swinging from her hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Caroline quickly marched into the room and made a reach for the bag. Charlotte snatched it out of her reach, tucking it under her arm.

"I believe you and I should have a little chat, Caroline."

"I highly doubt that. I have to make sure Klaus is ready for his next shoot and I need that bag to do that!"

"I'll make it quick. I'll give you your precious bag, if you can promise me something."

Caroline put a hand on her hip, hoping she looked intimidating. "And what's that?"

"I want you to promise me that you will stay away from Klaus. Aside from your job, you will not meet him anywhere outside of this building."

Caroline mouth dropped. Really? This was about Klaus?

"Look, I don't know what you think, but I don't want anything to do with Klaus. I do his makeup and hair…that's it."

"I see the way he looks at you and I can quite easily say he looks at you as more than his artist. I know we are on the offs right now, but he'll come around eventually and I want him to be completely free from all other female attention when that time comes."

Was she insane? Caroline stared at the model before her. Did she not realize Klaus was completely over her? Klaus would never take her back.

But time was running out and she needed her bag.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I promise to not do anything inappropriate with Klaus…even if I wanted to. Bag."

Charlotte looked on in triumph as she dropped the bag into Caroline's hands.

"It really was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline," she called out as Caroline left the room.

_Bitch._

Klaus smiled when he saw her enter his room. "Found it, I see! Where was it?"

"Dropped it. Stefan found it," she said taking out stuff from her bag.

Klaus gave her a curious look, but said nothing. She had always been a bad liar.

* * *

After the last photo shoot, Caroline quickly packed up, hoping Damon or Stefan could give her a drive home. She felt safer with an escort in the big city.

She found them near the elevators. "Hey guys! Um, if it's not too much to ask, can you give me a lift home?"

"We're heading to the opposite side of town tonight, darling," Damon said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But I know someone else who can give you ride…"

She narrowed her eyes as Stefan and Damon shared a look. This wasn't good.

"What's going on?"

Stefan laughed. "Head out the front…it won't be hard to miss."

Shaking her head in confusion, she entered the elevator by herself. She quickly made her way to the doors and made her way outside.

To her utter shock, there was Klaus, leaning against the door of a large limo. His shades made him look much more like one of those Californian boys and Carline felt her face flush, in anger or attraction, she didn't know.

She marched right up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked and opened the door to the limo. "Taking you out to dinner."

"Um, not you're not."

He took a step forward and put his arm around Caroline's waist. "Come on, love. Give me a chance?"

People were starting to look. Charlotte crossed her mind and she tried to lightly take his hand of her waist without causing a scene.

"Klaus, I can't."

He pulled up his shades, showing her his incredible eyes. "Why not?"

"I don't know…maybe because we hardly know each other and we work together..."

_And Charlotte._

"All the more reason for us to have some time to ourselves!" He took her hand and tugged her gently to the limo. "Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you."

How could she say no when he was looking at her with such genuine hope in his eyes? She sighed, looking back up at the building, hoping Charlotte was long gone.

"Fine. Let's go."

She almost smiled back at his obvious excitement as she let him hand her into the limo.

* * *

**I wanted this to be longer, but I wanted you guys to have an update! **

**Next time is all klaroline goodness, plus we learn more about Caroline and Klaus' past.**


	4. how they resist

**Hi everyone! It's good to be back ;)**

**I have a beta now, which is very exciting news for me and for you all, as I can finally have someone besides myself editing my stuff! Her name is Deej (she's a klaroline author herself). She is currently working on Beauty and the Geek, which you should all check out! Her editing is great, especially in helping the characters stay in tune with who they are and with how a situation is played out. I'm really happy to have her!**

**This chapter is full of klaroline goodness, so enjoy yourselves ;)**

* * *

"This is unbelievable," Caroline muttered to herself, looking around the enormous insides of the limo.

Klaus smirked next to her. She had made sure to keep a good distance away from him the moment she got in the limo, but he was quick to ease himself closer to her.

She watched curiously as he leaned forward and slid open a small window to the driver. Caroline could just make out the back of a blonde head.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet my chauffeur, Matt Donovan. Matt, I'd like you to meet the stunning Caroline Forbes."

The head turned and kind blue eyes peered into the back of the car.

"A pleasure to meet you, Caroline! I'd shake your hand if I could. Klaus tells me you're the best artist he's ever had. Can't shut up about you."

Caroline took a glance to see if Klaus was angry at Matt's teasing, but he only smiled back at her, clearly not hiding his affection.

"He exaggerates, but it's nice to meet you too," Caroline smiled back at Matt before she felt Klaus' hand rest on hers.

"Matt will take you wherever you want to go tonight at anytime you want. Any place in mind, love?"

Caroline felt the heat grow between their hands and she quickly removed hers to avoid her skin from blushing. How was she supposed to focus when he looked at her like that?

"I don't know any good places to eat. I know a few places around my apartment, but not in downtown LA."

"Matt, how about we take her to the nice spot with the view of the sign?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, but nodded and started up the car. Klaus closed the window and suddenly Matt's voice appeared above Caroline's head as the limo began to move.

"Boss, what channel would you like?"

Caroline continued to be surprised as Klaus clicked a button above his head and said, "No music."

"Alrighty," Matt responded and she couldn't help but notice that he sounded a bit surprised.

"Do you normally listen to music?" Caroline asked.

Klaus scooted a little closer. "Not when I take a beautiful woman out to dinner…" he purred and Caroline rolled her eyes .

"Actually, he always blasts music when women are in the limo becau-"

"God damn it, Matt!" Klaus growled and pushed the button again, stopping the intercom device. Caroline couldn't help but giggle at Klaus' scowl.

"I like him."

"Of course, you do," Klaus sighed and turned back to face her. "But I seriously would rather talk to you then listen to music."

"Aww, how sweet!" Caroline mocked and crossed her legs to get into a more relaxing position. "That's pretty cool, by the way," she added, pointing at the button on the ceiling.

"You got a few buttons as well, love. Check them out."

She looked over to the door and saw a manual of buttons, all with different symbols. She held down on one, smiling as her seat moved back. The next one over, moved her back down until she was lying flat on her back.

"Try the green one."

She clicked it and from above, a TV flipped down from the ceiling.

"Nice," Caroline had to admit Klaus had it all good, but yet again, his bragging nature seemed to be getting the better of him.

"Oh yes," he replied, clicking a button to make his seat rest down flat next to her. He leaned down on his side, head resting on hand, and stared across at her.

She scowled and crossed her arms, as he feigned an innocent face.

"I've told you many times to stop doing that, Klaus."

"Trying to woo you? I think we can both agree I am not deserting that task, sweetheart. I want you and I always get what I want."

Never had she met a man as honest as Klaus. With her previous boyfriends, they had shied away from her, scared of her rejection, and scared of her like they were afraid she might burn them. Klaus approached her like he wanted to be fried, wanted to be scorched red hot. She'd jump in the frying pan with him, if he wasn't such an asshole.

_Although…he hasn't been acting much of an asshole these past few days…_

She scoffed, more at herself than at him. So what? Men are all the same. They all pretended to like you. Make you feel like a princess and right when they have you under their belt, they take what they want. She could almost feel the burns on her thighs start to itch.

"You can keep trying, Klaus, but you will never win. I am your makeup artist and nothing more."

He leaned forward and brought his face closer to hers. She found herself unable to look away from those smoldering eyes.

"Oh, but you and I could be so much more, Caroline."

_Stay away from him_.

Charlotte's voice rung in her head. Even if she hated Charlotte, she had to listen to her. Not because Charlotte was a psychotic bitch, but because she knew that it was best for her.

"Please don't Klaus."

He pulled back slowly, and rested again. He stared at her until she was afraid she had angered him.

"Tell me more about yourself, Caroline."

She sighed with relief. "Like what?"

"Your favorite things, your hobbies, your youth?" She could hear the lighthearted tone of Klaus, but in his eyes, he spoke volumes. She saw how much he wanted from her, but also his desire to please her. She saw the endeavor to know her and with such vulnerability, she relented.

"I like horses. I also like strawberry smoothies with cute little umbrellas in them. I like to attempt to paint, although I suck, and I like to decorate rooms. I adore movies, preferably romantic ones…my Dad and I used to watch them a lot when I was a kid before…before…"

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Even after all these years, the divorce still hurt her.

"Caroline?"

"…before he divorced Mom for his boyfriend Stephen."

She widened her eyes as she realized what she had said. She quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. Of course, the first non-friend she would tell about her parent's divorce and its foundation would be Niklaus Mikaelson of a people.

_You're so stupid, Caroline! _

"I'm sorry, Caroline. That must have hurt you beyond anything," She heard Klaus' voice just slightly over the limo and his hand lightly rested on her shoulder.

_Not as much as the burns._

"It happened a long time ago. I'm sorry for bringing it up," mumbled Caroline, lifting herself up and bringing the chair back to a high position.

"My dad's a good guy. He visits me a lot and Stephen is nice. I was just pissed for a while, knowing my dad had broken my mom's heart and left us all alone. My mom had to work more shifts and I spent most of my time with friends and their own happy families."

_Why are you telling Klaus all this?!_

Realizing her blabbering, she shot a look at Klaus, surprised to find him gazing at her like he was trying to put together a puzzle.

"I'm sorry, I'm talking way too much. I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"Caroline, you can tell me anything you want, whenever you want. I don't judge, I have quite a family history as well."

He chuckled lightly and nudged her shoulder. She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, even if it was Klaus.

_No more stupid mistakes!_

"You said you like movies, may I ask which ones?"

She relaxed. "Any Disney movie, The Proposal, The Notebook, Pride and Prejudice, and hey, are you laughing at me?"

She scowled as he finally let his tightened lips open to let out a laugh. The dimples in his cheeks deepened, giving him an adorable boyish look.

"These sound like the movies my sister used to make me watch with her and I groaned through all of them."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come one, isn't there one romance movie you like?"

He leaned forward, close enough to make her heart speed up, and whispered, "Well, I guess you'll just have to get to know me first, before I go spilling secrets like that…"

"We'll be arriving at the restaurant in five minutes, Boss!" Matt's voice called over the intercom, pulling Caroline away from Klaus' eyes.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit too much?"

Klaus held back a laugh as she took in the elegant restaurant around her. There was something so innocent and pure about the way her eyes widened and how she spun around in awe at her surroundings. How could she not see how beautiful she was?

"Not at all, sweetheart. This is a regular for me."

She shuffled her feet and avoided meeting his eye. "I'm under dressed."

"Ridiculous, you're stunning," Klaus put his hand on her back and led her to their own private seats. Yes, both of them seemed to be the odd couple out in such a fine place, but he was determined to show her all he had to offer. Once she agreed to go on a formal date with him, perhaps he could avoid an ambush such as this one and allow her time to dress.

They were seated and Klaus ordered them a bottle of red wine.

"Do you mind, Caroline?"

Her head shot up from where she had been looking at her lap. She blushed and raised her cell phone up to his view.

"Sorry, I'm just letting Elena and Bonnie know where I am. And yes, red wine is perfect."

"Is there anything else you want? Everything is on me."

"Oh no, not right now," she replied before rolling her eyes.

He didn't understand why he loved her disapproval of him so much.

"What was that for?"

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

He smiled at the twinkle in her eye and shook his head playfully. "I have no idea what you mean."

She scoffed and started to look through her menu. As he gazed at her, he could see the slight tremble of her fingers as they flipped through the menu's pages and the way her teeth bit her lower lip. He didn't understand the sudden amount of nerves, but he found that he desperately wanted to bring her back to her steady, confident self.

"Tell me more about yourself, Caroline."

She raised an eyebrow at him, setting off his adrenaline to an abnormal speed, before she leaned a little closer to him.

"Actually, I want to know more about _you, _Mr. Mikaelson."

For the first time that day, he was at a loss for words. She just continued to surprise him.

"And why would you want to know more about the leading model of arrogance and stupidity?" He repeated some of her first words to him and he watched her blush at the memory.

"There are a couple reasons. One, if you're going to keep trying to drag me out on dates, than I should know more about the man doing the dragging, and two, I want to understand why you act the way you act. I want to know your motive."

"If you're thinking I want something out of you, Caroline, you're mistaken."

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably from his and she sighed. "Why don't you tell me more about your siblings? You said Rebekah is in New York, right?"

He nodded, choosing to not persist on a topic that would make Caroline uncomfortable. "Yes, she's the one on Broadway. I also have my siblings Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Henrick."

"Yeah, I remember you said Henrik lives with your parents still?"

"Yes, in London. Henrik is 17, but once he finishes school, he wants to head over to New York like Rebekah. He's always been closest to her."

"And not with you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Rebekah is much better at the whole sibling thing than I am."

"And how about your other brothers?"

"Elijah and Finn are trying to start their own small banking business in London, and last I heard, Kol was partying somewhere in Germany."

She smirked at that. "I have a sense that Kol is the dreaded middle child, then?

They were interrupted by the server, who had come with red wine and a desire to know what they were ordering. Caroline ordered a salad, which he had to smile at. Any girl who didn't want her date to think of her as a pig would order nothing but a salad.

Not that he could ever think of Caroline as anything closely resembling a pig.

Once the server left, Klaus put his hand over Caroline's on the table. He almost shuddered with the heat that flowed between them. Could she feel it just as much as he did?

Judging by the sudden blush on her perfect face, he decided it was a yes.

"I want to show you something. I did bring you here because of the view, right?"

To his happiness, her eyes brightened in anticipation and with wine glasses in hand, he walked her to the balcony of the restaurant.

* * *

She had seen the famous Hollywood sign before, but never like this.

With the sunset and the city lights starting to take over, the sign looks magnificent. Like a loud and proud statement of the utter fun and excitement its city held. She hardly noticed Klaus, standing next to her with his wine glass, silently looking at her, as if in awe.

He was acting more like a gentleman every second and it was starting to unnerve her. She almost wished he could go back to the seductive arrogant man he was in the limo. His caring and admiring looks only reminded her of her past admirers…and how awfully they had ended.

Klaus raised her wine glass and she took it, glad to have something to help numb her emotions. Before she could take a sip, however, he put a finger on her glass.

"To a lovely evening with a perfectly lovely woman."

For the umpteenth time of the day, she blushed and took a sip, avoiding Klaus' eyes. Anxious to make conversation, she started where they had left off.

"So Kol…was I right on him being in the middle?"

He chuckled and took a lazy sip of wine, an action she found way too attractive.

"You're an excellent guesser, Caroline. Yes, him and I are both the dreaded middle children of the Mikaleson clan. Although, we are dreaded in our own different ways."

From his tone, she chose not to continue her questions about his family, but she found that asking him questions would avoid any conversation on her.

"How did you choose modeling?"

"So many questions, sweetheart! If I knew better, I'd say you were growing quite fond of me," he winked at her, but continued with answering her question. "Well, besides being unforgivably attractive, (she rolled her eyes at that) I do have a huge appreciation for photography and beauty of the human body. I was never much of a photographer, so I chose to let photographers work their magic on me, instead. I enjoy making beauty come to life and through modeling and working with others who share my passion; I can make that dream possible."

"You sound like an artist."

The surprise on his countenance did not miss her observation, as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Another one of my many talents."

His breath chilled her ear and she had to take a step back to regain her ground. "You're an artist, as well?"

"Yes, but shhh," he put a finger over his lips dramatically. "It's a secret."

She scoffed and took another sip of her wine. "Come on, let's head back in.

* * *

Again, he caught himself staring at his perfect date as she delicately picked at her salad. He didn't know quite what to expect during this date, but it was turning out to be quite a success. Caroline was frisky and as stubborn as ever, yet she was open and talkative with him. This date, however, was meant to be about her and she had spent most of their time avoiding any conversation about herself.

That he meant to change.

"And what of your talents, sweetheart? You must have had your own share of art classes in college before you got to this point."

She laughed, the sound music to his ears. "You wouldn't believe how many I went through! I started with just simple drawing classes, but I quickly found out that wasn't my forte. It kind of hit me halfway through that what I really enjoyed was making people look pretty. I mean, it should have been obvious, growing up being a cheerleader and making everyone perfect, but I guess I just had to experience other things before I realized what I was good at. I went into cosmetology after that. Best decision I made. My ex, Tyler..."

She suddenly froze mid-sentence, probably at the mention of her ex, meeting his eyes in a panic, before continuing in a hurry.

"He used to laugh about how I took up a poor profession, but I could not have been happier with my degree."

"And now you're here in Hollywood, eating out in a rather glamorous restaurant with your model. I think we can both agree who had the last laugh there," Klaus joked, hoping to make her feel better.

She smiled, but the smile was sad. They finished their meal with light conversation, mostly on Klaus' part, yet his mind was focused on the poor excuse of a man that was Caroline's ex. His whole body seemed to be on edge with the ideas that came through his mind of the type of man this Tyler was. Caroline's mood clearly appeared to shift with just the sound of his name. She hardly touched her meal the rest of the dinner.

He wanted to know exactly what had happened between his new muse and her ex, but it would take time. His plan to have Caroline would have to be extended of he wanted to know more about, what made her into the beautiful woman that she was.

_Why do you care about her past, if you simply want to take her?_

He brushed the uneasy thought away. All he cared about right now was giving Caroline her reassurance.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Caroline pushed her meal lightly away. "Ummm, I think I better go."

He awkwardly stood up to go around and pull out her seat. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay for dessert?"

She shook her head and stood up. "I'm afraid not. I'm actually really tired."

"I will take you home," he put a gentle hand around her waist, pausing to see if she pulled away. To his surprise, she didn't even seem to notice, her thoughts taking her away into her own world.

How was he supposed to get to know her, if all her thoughts brought back sad memories?

* * *

"Caroline, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we see each other again soon."

Caroline smiled at Matt and thanked him for his services. Throughout most of the drive home, she had pondered how a man as kind as Matt could have such a good relationship with a man such as Klaus. Yet, after her dinner with Klaus, she was beginning to see that perhaps she had misjudged him. Just slightly.

Klaus, like the surprising gentleman that he was, walked her up to her apartment. He never said a word until they arrived at the door, where she turned to thank him.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline said the only thing that came to her mind as she fished for her keys.

"Caroline, has Ric spoken to you about the party this weekend?"

She warily turned to look at him, almost groaning at the look of hope and desire in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Would you care to be my date? You wouldn't have to spend the entire time with me, of course, but just a few dances and a drive there and back," he smirked in what she thought was his attempt at making her say yes.

"Look, Klaus…tonight was fun and all, but I really don't think we should try something like this again."

He stepped towards her, backing her up closer to the door. "If you had fun tonight, why would you not want to have another night just like this one?"

"You know why," she muttered. "Our situations wouldn't make it work and…"

"And what else? That has nothing to do with it and you know it, Caroline."

_Charlotte. And Tyler._

The scars almost seemed to itch again and she closed her eyes to will them away. "I really can't talk about this, Klaus."

He was silent and could clearly read the hurt that was reflecting in his eyes. Yet, to her suspicion, the hurt seemed to be for her and her own pain, not his.

He sighed and brushed back a piece of her loose hair, making her gasp at the feel of his skin on her cheek.

"Will you at least think about it?"

Perhaps it was the sincerity in his gaze that made her nod her head. She wouldn't go with him, but it was his strange kindness that made her want him to have hope for her.

It was with that nod that Klaus placed a kiss upon her forehead and he leaned in so his lips were next to her ear.

"Whatever he did to you or whatever he said to you, I am so sorry."

And he was running down the steps, leaving Caroline to tremble with her keys again.

* * *

Klaus slammed the door shut, waking Matt from his day dreams.

"How'd it go?"

Klaus shrugged. "Just drive us home, Matt."

As the limo started up, Klaus pulled down the limo's rear seat mirror and gazed at himself. He hardly knew who he was. The man who had taken Caroline out and instead of seducing her, had talked and engaged with her. The man who had whispered those kind words to her. Who was he?

And as the limo drove away from the girl with sunshine hair, he remembered his father's words.

_Love is a weakness, Niklaus. You'll do good to remember it._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed their date ;) Of course, their pasts make it a little challenging, but I'm positive they can find a way to figure it out.**

**And let's not forget about Charlotte...**

**Next time, we will see a lot more of our other characters! They got some stories to share as well :)**

**Thank you to Deej and please review! Encouragement, thoughts, feelings, or even kind suggestions, write them down! I live for them!**


End file.
